touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Suwako Moriya
frame|right Introduction The other goddess of the Moriya Shrine and a far-off ancestor of Sanae, Suwako is a Mountain Goddess with an affinity for frogs and the power to create earth in many forms. The most screwed up character you will ever meet. Somehow, being able to spit water, conjure darkness and interact with snakes (courtesy of Kanako) comes along with the 'mountain goddess' package. Suwako is blessed with a wide variety of ranged melee and dense bullet attacks. Thanks to the density of j6c and the cover provided by 22b/c, she's able to win many long range bullet battles. In addition, her ranged melee allows her to catch opponent running in. Some attacks like her Long-Arm-Long-Leg-san alt can even provide cover while moving in. Even her j5a is both meaty and can cross up. However, getting in the proper position to use it is her biggest downfall. Suwako is cursed with the poorest movement in Soku. Her ground graze is discontinuous, forcing her to block against long continuous bullets. In addition, there's a few frames both before and after her graze where she's unable to block, making her extremely vulnerable to awaiting melee attacks. Her fly is slow and can only be done in 3 directions, making closing in on the opponent difficult. While her airdash can make up for her fly's slow movement, it's not as flexible as a true fly. Even her normal ground forward movement has a large startup and forces her into the air, making her vulnerable to any air unblockable moves. As a result, Suwako is best suited for a defensive playstyle. Her movement may be poor, but against many characters, she won't have to. An effective Suwako will have to be patient, draw the opponent in with her strong bullets, and punish over aggressive opponents with her large and varied melee arsenal. Unique Features Here's a brief list of what's insane with Suwako: *Standing idle as Suwako is actually just her crouching there ready to frog hop, so she's got an even smaller hitbox... *Regular movement consists of slow hops like a frog. The forward movement puts Suwako in the air, while the backwards movement counts as still being on the ground. Like Remilia she can initiate aerial moves at the apex of her forward 'jump'. *Crouching actually conjures up a small lily pad that raises Suwako slightly into the air. All low attacks will miss her in this state. *There is a brief delay in fully entering her crouching stance. If you're trying to 2A, if you press 2 and then immediately start mashing A, you'll just cancel the crouch and use a normal ground A attack. *Pressing up (7, 8, or 9) on the lily will automatically initiate highjump frames, so she doesn't have to use the usual 27/28/29 movements other characters might. *If you're not on a lily, you can highjump like the other characters without waiting for one to pop up by holding 2. *Grazing movement on the ground puts Suwako underground, her location revealed only by her hat. This consumes no spirit. It cannot be chained and is vulnerable when you emerge from the ground. She can avoid some melee attacks this way and is still capable of doing certain special moves while underground. *Pressing D2 in the air will automatically have Suwako fall straight down, submerge herself underground and then graze forward as if you were doing a normal d6. Consumes 1 spirit orb. *Flight consists of Suwako waving her arms like a maniac. As the button is held down, Suwako can be manuvered left and right, and will gradually ascend until the button is released. *You can cancel her flight and resume it in any direction as many times as long as you have at least one full orb. That's right, she has infinite flight. She is restricted to two airdashes (44 or 66) or three in tempest like other characters. *Suwako's flight drains spirit differently than other characters. Instead of a continual and gradual drain, Suwako loses 1/4 spirit for every flap she makes. *Her ground tech/roll works much like Yukari's (except underground and not extra-dimensional) and gives no visible sign of which direction Suwako will pop back up in. *Some of her skill cards seem to have different functions depending on if she's grounded, in the air, on her lily pad, or underground. Some cards are also activated from the lily pad but the actual skill cannot be. Normal Moves 5AAAA: Dial-A combo. Can hit up to 7 times, see details: :5AA: Two quick upward jabs. Has three possible chains from either of the jabs- dial A and the following. ::6A: Makes a tree pop out of the ground, launches both Suwako and enemy into the air. ::2A: Suwako summons up her lilypad, damages the opponent and leaves Suwako in her crouch/lily pad stance. :5AAA: Suwako jumps forward and spazzes around midair with her legs, hitting up to 4 times. :5AAAA: Suwako finishes her mid-air spazzing and lunges forward to finish her combo. She'll submerge herself underground where you can use any of her underground moves and spellcards. Guardcrushes opponents blocking low. f.5A: Suwako waves her arms upwards and makes a large slab of rock come out of the ground to hit the enemy. Pressing 2A once the attack connects will cause her to do a clap and jump up onto her lilly pad. Great move in general, as it is ungrazeable and (painfully) surprising for the enemy. Can followup with a simple 5C or 6C for added damage. 6A: Suwako jumps up and a tree pops out of the ground. Yes, that's right, a tree. Both Suwako and the tree can hit you, but not at the same time. Suwako ends up in the air with this move. Charged version crushes high. 2A: From her lily pad, Suwako makes a gigantic hand come out of the ground in front of her. Big hitbox, also appears to eat bullets. Without lily pad, just summons a very fast slab of rock that juts upwards for a brief moment, identical to f.5A. After a 2A hits or is blocked, it can be canceled into 6A. This is a dive, similar to the final hit of her dail A, except it ends with her underground and moving forward. This can be canceled into any of her underground attacks. 3A: From her lily pad, Suwako makes...a forest come out of the ground. Does very little damage but amusingly combos into itself twice. Hits both in front and behind her for a nice hitbox. If used without being on the lily, you get a regular 6A. j.A: Suwako spazzes around with her legs for multiple hits. She hovers in the air while this move is occuring. The hitbox is low and can substitute for a meaty on oki, fairly decent for pressure. Can combo into j.6A j.6A: Suwako swings a hoop around her for a total of 5 hits. Fifth hit will launch them away. Small point-blank whiff range. One of her best melee attacks due to it's range and speed, but if she misses she does leave herself open from behind. Like j.5A this causes her to float. j.2A: Suwako surrounds herself in bubbles, vanishes, and suddenly reappears underground. She then emerges in a lunge towards the enemy. Can chain into alt 623B/C (hoop twirl). Can be canceled into bullets or specials on block. j.8A: Suwako thrusts her hands into the air and...summons a tree. The tree is summoned on the ground (I should certainly hope so) roughly two character lengths from wherever your position on the ground would be. Works from any height. Both Suwako and the tree can hit. A pretty excellent move all around that can catch your opponent completely off guard as well as covering two points of the screen at once. After block or hit, it can be cancelled into bullets and specials, but when it whiffs, Suwako must fall a large distance (normally to the ground) before any other action can take place. However, the hitbox for the tree is quite narrow, and the startup is a little slow, so use with caution. j.2D: Suwako pauses briefly before falling down at a 180 degree angle, submerging herself in the earth. She then grazes in the direction she was facing, identical to her forward graze. The fall has graze frames. Basically used to quickly ground yourself and recover spirit. 66A: Suwako pops up from the ground and does the spazzing motion with her legs for around 4 hits. 66B: Suwako pops up from the ground, thrusting her fist upwards as seen in her 6B. She ends up in the air as a result of this and can combo into aerial 236B/C. Gets some good height and is useful for tagging airborn opponents who are in the middle of casting. 66C: Suwako pops up from the ground and sprays water in front of her. 10 hits, 40% limit. Basically useless. Bullet Moves Note: All of Suwako's B water bullets have slight homing properties, but the farther they travel the wider their swaying arc becomes. 5B: She spits out four little water orbs, 5% limit each. 6B: Her hoop. Has two charge levels. First causes it to bounce once, second causes it to bounce twice before vanishing. Suwako moves forward a bit after throwing the hoop. She generally aims for the enemy's head, but this adjusts to a higher angle if the opponent is airborne. The angle makes it fairly poor against grounded opponents at long ranges. 2B: From her lily, she spits out five little water orbs. 3B: Hops off of her lily pad and throws an iron hoop at a downwards angle at the ground. Cannot be charged like her other hoops, but does perform one bounce automatically. Suwako moves forward to throw the hoop but flies backwards once she does throw. j.B: Spits four little water orbs, same as 5B. j.2B: Hurls a hoop at a 30 degree downwards angle. Same charge and bounce properties as 6B. After throwing the hoop, Suwako moves backwards. The aim only adjusts downwards from the initial angle (so, better for hitting targets below Suwako). j.6B: Hurls a hoop at a 5 degree downwards angle. Same charge and bounce properties as 6B, and also moves Suwako forward the same way. The aim only adjusts upwards from the initial angle (so, better for hitting targets in line or above Suwako). 5C: Suwako claps and touches her palms to the floor, causing a tremor to ripple through the ground. Travels fast, but slow startup. When it reaches the opponent it emerges as the giant hand seen in her 2A. Will work when the opponent is a little in the air, but the way the hand comes up, the part nearest the opponent has a lower hitbox, so will only work if they're moving backwards or fairly low to the ground. If you HJC or similarly stop the move, the tremor will stop and no hand will ever emerge. Will also stop without event after travelling something like 2/3 of the screen. 5C: Same as 5C, but with an even slower startup, travels even faster and will not stop at 2/3 screen length. 6C: Suwako leaps forward, hurling her arms upwards. A gigantic slab of rock detaches itself from the ground, hurling diagonally up into the air. Great anti air. Very dense. Can be quickly canceled into default 22B/C to prevent Suwako from leaving the ground. 2C: From her lily, Suwako holds out her arms, conjuring a bunch of rocks swirling around her. Letting go of C launches the rocks. Holding it causes more rocks to appear, meaning more rocks to hit the enemy for more damage. Rocks have a hitbox even before they're flung, so they can tag people behind you and protect you from bullets. Very dense. j.C Same as her 2C, only in the air. j.6C: Suwako flails around briefly before shooting a massive jet of water out towards the enemy with very accurate, though not perfect, aim. Has IMMENSE recoil, sending Suwako nearly to the opposite side of the screen. Very unsafe on graze unless the animation's end is flight-cancelled. 10 hits, 40% limit. j.2C: Suwako falls quickly to the ground, ending up underground, instantly followed by six giant droplets of water emerging from the ground in all directions. These droplets are extremely dense. You can cancel this into 214B/C geyser a moment after going underground. Will combo for around 1,300 damage if 2C droplets had hit. Otherwise, use the geyser to make an ordinarily unsafe move safer. Special Moves NOTE: Abbreviations will be used here because of Suwako's odd fighting style. A means 'aerial', G means 'ground', U means 'underground'. This signifies where the skill can be used. Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen Midscreen BnB: 5AA A(3/4 hits) j.5B 66 j.5A (X hits) j.6A ~ 2650/2750 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: EXTREMELY tricky to pull off but it's the best move you've got if you can manage.. 5B cannot be 66'd from unless you score exactly 3 or more hits during 5AAA's air-flailing. As a note, if you manage to push the enemy into the corner with this you can potentially land during j.5A and start up a dial-A combo and finish it for 3.1k damage total. Needs more research. Seems to be highly character specific. Works on: Remilla, Alice, Reimu, Sanae, Reisen and Aya. BnB: 5AA A(3/4 hits) j.B 66 j.A (3 hits) j.B 66 j.A 5AAAA ~ 3700/3800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: works on Remilla, Alice, Sanae, Reisen and Aya. 5AA A(3/4 hits) j.2B j.6C ~ 2350/2450 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: works everywhere '5AA 6A j.6B j.6C ~2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: j.6C usually only works near corner. Limits if everything hits. '''j.2C 214C j.6A j.6B j.6C Spirit Orb Usage: 4? Notes: '''6A j.6B j.6C ~1900 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Forces limit. '(Lv 1) Ancient Iron Wheel Midscreen Combo: L3A 623B 623B 623B 623B ~ 4058 damage, 32 hits Spirit Orb Usage: 4 Notes: Moonsoon only, 72% limit. Corner '''5AA 2A 5B 623B/C ~2600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Up to 4 hits possible with B, try and get them all out. The hitstun from 5A jabs and 2A lily are very brief, so be quick. B will not combo from lily 2A anywhere but in the corner. '''5AA 6B 6C 66 j5A j6A ~2580 damage 6C 66 j.6A j.2C ~2517 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Works only near corner. Limits '5AA 6A j.6B j.6C ~2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: A more damaging version of the above combo. The timing is a bit strict/tricky. '''j.5A j.6A j.6B alt 623 (Hoop Twirl) ~2000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Requires them to be slightly above you. '''CH 66B 6A j.6B ~1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Brave and strong. '''j.6A (all 5 hits) j.6A (all 5 hits) j.6B ~1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Use in the corner. Be careful of a small point-blank whiff range in j.6A. Limits. '''214B 214C ~1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes:Use 214B while underground. Getting used to the appropriate timing for 214C can be difficult. Cannot work from 214C start since enemy can airtech. '''j.8A 6A j.6B ~2000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: TREES! Very easy, but damaging combo. You have to be near ground for j.8A. Limits. '''j.5B 236C 214B j.8A ~2400 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Just like her Spellcard combo with the Stonehands, Suwako has to be about 2 characterlengths away from her enemy and all 4 waterorbs from j.5B should hit. You have to hit the enemy on j.8A with Suwako herself, not with the tree, and thus have to be close when submerging with 236C. Limits. '''5AA A(4 hits) j.2B J6C 66 j.A (4 hits) j.2B j.6C ~ 3400 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3.5 Notes: Limits. '''j.66 j.A(4 hits) 5AA A(4 hits) j.2B j.6C 66 j.A (4 hits) j.2B j.6C ~ 3586 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3.5 Notes: More damaging version of the above combo. Suwako have to be about 2-3 characterlengths away from her enemy. Limits. '''5AA A(4 hits) j.2B j.6C 66 j.A (4 hits) j.6A ~ 3223 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Limits. '''5AA 6B j.6C 66 j.A 5AA A(4 hits) j.2B j.6C ~ 3603 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 4 Notes: It is possible to do j.A before 5AA and end up with 3758 damage. Limits. '''L3A Loop: L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A ~ 2650 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Moonsoon only '(Lv 1) Ancient Iron Wheel Corner Combo: L3A 623B 623B 623B 623B ~ 4137 damage, 33 hits Spirit Orb Usage: 4 Notes: Moonsoon only, 74% limit. Spell Card '''f.5A Frog Hunting "Frog is Swallowed by The Snake due to The Croak" ~3600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Corner. May not work on some of the heavier characters. This also works when you do 2A before your lily pops up. CH j.8A Frog Hunting "Frog is Swallowed by The Snake due to The Croak" ~4000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Near Corner. 5AA 5B (4 hits) 6C Frog Hunting "Frog is Swallowed by The Snake due to The Croak" ~4300 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Same as above, works best if close to the corner. Make sure all 4 water orbs hit or they'll unstun and graze out. 6C cancel Frog Hunting "Frog is Swallowed by The Snake due to The Croak" ~ 4535 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Works good near corner. CH f.5A Curse God "Red Mouth Mishaguji-sama" ~3800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Corner only. L3A Spring Sign "Jade of the Horrid River" ~3500 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Closer to the corner the better, requires practice to time it right. Suwako's clap should hit them before they touch the ground, holding them in place for the flood. L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A L3A Spring Sign "Jade of the Horrid River" ~4200+ damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Works only in Moonsoon weather, use it near a corner j.2C Spring Sign "Jade of the Horrid River" ~3300-3600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: You don't have to be in melee range when you submerge with j.2C. Damage varies, depending on how many water orbs hit. j.5B 236B/C Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps and One Bow" ~3200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Suwako has to be 2-3 character lengths away from her enemy. All 4 waterorbs should hit. Whether you use the B or C version of 236 depends on how far you're away from your enemy, it's usually easier using the C version though. Works in both corner and midscreen. Quite impractical. 5AA 6A 236B Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps and One Bow" ~3000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Much easier and more reliable than the above combo. Works in both corner and midscreen, the spellcard has to be delayed a bit if executed in midscreen though. Native God "The Red Frog in The Fourth Year of Houei Era" f.5A/Ground 2A - 3533 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Guaranteed 2A/f.5A hit because enemy cannot tech after SC. Suwako must be close to where the enemy will land to hit. 100% limit. If you are slightly farther away (about 1.5 - 2 character lengths), cancel into j.6A for around 4k damage. '66 632B L3A 632B 632B 5AA A (2 hits) 632B "Source Sign "Suwa Spring Water" ~ 4221 damage, 50 hits Spirit Orb Usage: 3.5 Notes: Corner combo, requires Lv 1 Ancient Iron Wheel Skillcard and Moonsoon weather. 100% Limit. Spacing Suwako's spacing is different from most other characters. Here are some tips to help with her awkward movement. Suwako can jump or attack at any time while moving backwards. Her back hop is quite fast, so if the opponent is trying to attack at close range, she can sometimes dodge by hopping just out of range and then immediately countering with 5A. This is also useful if you are very close to the opponent but don't wish to attack with the regular jab string. Her regular hop walk is vulnerable at all times, and you can't air dash right away. You can, however, attack immediately as soon as she leaves the ground. Try to keep in the air at all times so it's easier to dodge bullets. Suwako should either be hopping or on her lilly pad if she wants to have a safe way to escape from projectiles. Her forward dash is unsafe and easilly baited if it's used to dodge projectiles. Pressing 6 to hop and then immediately air dashing is often more effective. Once airborn, Suwako can pressure decently well at this height with j.5A, j.6A and air dashes. Using this combination she can mostly stay on a horizontal plane while attacking for quite a while before she needs to come down to land. Suwako's 6A can be cancelled into normal bullets or specials on block, as can her j.8A tree attack. Since these are melee attacks. Due to the interesting properties of these moves, they can be used very effectively to escape or pressure so long as the opponent is in a position where they will block or be hit by the move. As they're melee attacks and can't be grazed, this can be quite effective if done correctly. Blockstrings and setups Suwako's close range pressure game isn't half bad when she gets the momentum. She may not have reliable ways to deal chip or spirit damage like Reisen or Tenshi's blockstrings do, but what strings she can do are fairly airtight. All these are for the corner, since attempting them midscreen may not be safe. ' 5A, 5A, 5A, j.5B, airdash, j.5A, j.6A, j.5B, airdash, j.5A, land, repeat is a pretty basic blockstring. If you have her alternate 623 laserbeam skill card it can be added after the j.6A for some chip damage but only at certain angles. When Suwako dashes in with j.5A she comes down at such an angle with a meaty hitbox that the opponent rarely has any way to counter or escape. ' 5A, 5A, 6A, j.6B, airdash, j.5A, land, repeat ' j.5A, j.8A, j.5B, airdash, j.5A, j.8A, j.5B, airdash, j.5A, land '''(with any alt 236 skill card other than the default, as it's unsafe on block) 5A, 5A, 6A, j.6B, j.2C, 236B) chip damage. If you're using the jade skill card, this string can be further followed up with an airdash into j.5A and so on.